


Szenen einer Ehe

by uena



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Male Friendship, Origins, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uena/pseuds/uena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niemand weiß so richtig, wie diese Zwei Freunde werden konnten.</p><p>Jim und Bones am Allerwenigsten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vorspiel

_„Gut möglich, dass ich Sie vollkotze.“_

Im Prinzip nicht unbedingt eine Aussage, die enge Freundschaften nach sich zog. Aber James T. Kirk war oft genug Prinzipienlosigkeit vorgeworfen worden, und er scherte sich generell einen Dreck um das, was von ihm erwartet wurde.

Doktor Leonard McCoy, schlecht gelaunt, so ehrlich, dass er fast schon grob wirkte, und durch seine Flugangst in Kombination mit Alkohol alles in allem in eher zweifelhaftem Geisteszustand, war auf erfrischende Weise echt – ohne auch nur einen Hauch von wohlmeinender Falschheit an sich, die seine raue Schale verbergen sollte. Jim ertappte sich selbst dabei, wie er seinen Sitznachbarn mehr oder weniger unauffällig von der Seite musterte. Er hatte ganz sicher nicht erwartet, so jemandem ausgerechnet während seines Fluges zur Akademie der Sternenflotte zu begegnen. Möglich, dass er da ein wenig voreingenommen war.

Bevor er sich selbst stoppen konnte, war Jim dabei, dem Doktor endlose Geschichten über seine zahlreichen Eroberungen zu erzählen, die McCoy ganz zweifellos nicht hören wollte – und als McCoy ihn schließlich anranzte, gefälligst die Klappe zu halten, bevor er ihm wie zur Untermauerung seiner Forderung ein weiteres Mal seinen Flachmann anbot, grinste Jim nur, trank und schwieg.

Sie hatten ihr Ziel erreicht – es gab keinen Grund, den Mann noch länger zu belästigen.

McCoy war wortkarg, während sie hintereinander aus dem Shuttle stiegen. Nachdem aber das Gepäck verteilt und die Quartiere zugewiesen worden waren, und er sich auf den Weg zu eben diesem machen wollte, legte sich eine unnachgiebige Hand um Jims Handgelenk und hielt ihn fest. „Und was glauben Sie, wo Sie hingehen?“

Jim blinzelte verdutzt, bemerkte zum ersten Mal den faszinierenden Hang des Doktors, eine Augenbraue so in die Höhe zu ziehen, dass er einem direkt Angst einjagen konnte, und legte den Kopf schief. „Zu meinem Quartier?“

Doktor McCoy, am Boden eindeutig durchsetzungsfähiger als in der Luft, schüttelte einmal knapp den Kopf. „Nein. Krankenstation. Und zwar sofort.“

Jim musste tatsächlich ein Ächzen unterdrücken, als der Doktor sich in Bewegung setzte und ihn mit unerwarteter Kraft hinter sich her zog. Er fiel aber schon nach ein paar eher unfreiwilligen Schritten in gehorsamen Trab, um mit den langen Schritten des Arztes mithalten zu können. Doktor McCoy strahlte eine natürliche Autorität aus, der Jim sich aus irgendeinem ominösen Grund nicht widersetzen konnte – und das, obwohl er auf Autorität für gewöhnlich mit einer Ablehnung reagierte, die an Abscheu grenzte.

Sie erreichten die Krankenstation dank der vorbildlichen Ausschilderung des Akademiegeländes nach wenigen Minuten, und Doktor McCoy wirkte faszinierender Weise von der ersten Sekunde an, als gehöre er exakt hierher – mitten zwischen Sedativa, Wundheilsalben und Mullbinden. Jim hatte noch nie jemanden kennen gelernt, der einen Raum so komplett ausfüllen konnte, als gehöre er allein ihm.

„Schlägerei?“ erkundigte McCoy sich professionell, während er sich seines Gepäcks entledigte, wies Jim mit einer knappen Kopfbewegung an, sich auf eine der Krankenliegen zu setzen, und dieser nickte zustimmend, während er seinen Hintern auf die erhöhte Sitzgelegenheit verfrachtete.

„Es ist wirklich nicht nötig, dass Sie -“, setzte er an, aber Doktor McCoy fiel ihm ungeduldig ins Wort. „Ich bin Arzt, kein Alleinunterhalter. Wenn Sie jemandem Lügen über Ihr Wohlbefinden erzählen wollen, dann rufen Sie Ihre Mutter an. Hemd aus.“

Jim leistete dem gebellten Befehl verdutzt Folge, und die Augenbraue des Doktors trat wieder in Aktion, als er Jims geschundenen Oberkörpers ansichtig wurde. „Hat sich das bisher jemand angesehen?“ erkundigte er sich streng, während geschickte Finger Jims Rippen abtasteten, und Jim schüttelte den Kopf. „War nicht nötig.“

„Was nötig ist und was nicht, entscheide ich“, grollte McCoy irritiert, und Jim erkannte mit seltsam warm kribbelnder Faszination, dass dieses Grollen einer gewissen Sorge um seine Person entsprang. Diesem Gedanken schloss sich ein schmerzerfülltes Ächzen an, als McCoy eine seiner Rippen einen Hauch zu fest drückte. Der Doktor gab einen Laut von sich, der gefährlich nach einem Knurren klang. „Na bitte – geprellte Rippe. Hinlegen!“

Jim entfuhr ein unmännliches Quieken, weil McCoy keineswegs wartete, bis er dem Befehl von allein Folge leistete, sondern mit einer äußerst kräftigen Hand jeweils seine Schulter und seine Wade packte und ihn mit sanfter Gewalt nach hinten kippte. „Liegen bleiben!“ 

Jim gehorchte – wenn auch eher aus Angst vor dem Doktor als der Einsicht der Korrektheit seines Befehls. „Was haben Sie vor?“ fragte er ein wenig kleinlaut, während er auf seine nackte Brust hinab luscherte, und McCoy blinzelte, als verstehe er die Frage nicht.

„Sie behandeln?“ gab er dann zurück, als könne nur ein völliger Idiot eine derartig überflüssige Bemerkung machen. „Sind Sie allergisch gegen bestimmte Schmerzmittel?“  
Jim deutete ein Schulterzucken an. „Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich schon mal eins genommen habe.“

McCoy zog schweigend beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe, und Jim fand, dass es ihn seltsam besorgt wirken ließ. „Stimmt was nicht damit?“

McCoy beschrieb mit einer ungeduldigen Geste die zahlreichen Blutergüsse auf Jims entblößtem Oberkörper. „Diese Verletzungen sind unterschiedlichen Datums. Ist es ein Hobby von Ihnen, sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen – oder sind Sie einfach nur sehr ungeschickt?“

Jim wusste, was die Frage wirklich zu bedeuten hatte, und schloss einen Moment lang die Augen. Er konnte die Stimme seiner Mutter praktisch hören. _Er hat dir nie etwas getan, Jim, warum gibst du ihm keine Chance? Ich weiß, er kann dir niemals deinen Vater ersetzen, aber wenn du ihn nur an dich heran lassen würdest …_

„Zu große Klappe“, antwortete er schließlich matt. „Muss mich ständig mit Typen anlegen, die größer sind als ich.“

Doktor McCoy fragte nicht weiter nach. Er spritzte Jim ein mildes Schmerzmittel, stellte sicher, dass er nicht ernster verletzt war, legte ihm eine Bandage an, um seinen Brustkorb zu stabilisieren und schickte ihn schließlich zu seinem Quartier, um sich zu schonen. Als Jim sich an diesem Abend ins Bett legte, schlief er zum ersten Mal seit Monaten ohne Probleme ein – und er war sich nicht sicher, ob das allein an dem Schmerzmittel lag.

 

~*~

 

Drei Wochen. Seit drei Wochen beinahe täglich der gleiche Unsinn. Wenn Leonard McCoy es nicht besser gewusst hätte, er hätte gesagt, James T. Kirk sei Masochist.

„Was war es diesmal?“ erkundigte er sich trocken, während er den blutenden Schnitt in Kirks rechter Augenbraue mit einem Tupfer und Desinfektionsmittel bearbeitete. „Ein Mädchen? Saß er auf Ihrem Stammplatz? – Oder hat Ihnen einfach die Farbe seiner Hose nicht gefallen?“

Jim erwiderte nichts, weil er zu sehr damit beschäftig war, die Zähne zusammenzubeißen und nicht zu wimmern. Wann genau hatte der Doktor damit aufgehört, ihm vor der Behandlung ein Schmerzmittel zu geben? 

„Das brennt!“ quetschte er schließlich hervor, und Doktor McCoy zog eine genervte Grimasse und drückte ein Kühlkissen auf Kirks rechte Gesichtshälfte. „Das will ich auch schwer hoffen!“

Jim schloss die Augen, seufzte erleichtert, und im ersten Moment fiel ihm nicht einmal auf, dass Doktor McCoy die linke Hand an seinen Hinterkopf gelegt hatte, um ihn zu stützen. Die Finger des Arztes waren eine solide Präsenz, ruhten ganz selbstverständlich in seinem Haar, während ein unnachgiebiger Daumen sein Kinn in die Höhe drückte, und Jim stöhnte leise.

„Tut es weh?“ erkundigte Doktor McCoy sich wie nebenbei, und er klang beinahe ein wenig uninteressiert. Jim hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was hier vor sich ging. Er hasste es, wenn Leute ihn anfassten, ohne sexuelle Hintergedanken zu haben – diese Art von Körperkontakt liebte er natürlich – und obwohl die Berührung Doktor McCoys strikt professionell war, musste Jim sich ganz furchtbar zusammenreißen, sich nicht an diese wunderbar warme Hand zu schmiegen wie ein Hund, der Streicheleinheiten nachzuholen hatte.

Er schlug die Augen auf, als sich Kühlkissen und Hand gleichzeitig von ihm zurückzogen, und ein wenig von seinem Bedauern musste sich in seinem Blick gespiegelt haben, denn der gute Doktor setzte seine Behandlung wesentlich zartfühlender fort als zuvor. Jim fühlte sich ein wenig merkwürdig.

Zugegeben, er ließ sich gern von McCoy verarzten, genoss dessen Strafpredigten und Vorhaltungen, weil es nichts Beruhigenderes gab, als sich vor dem Schlafengehen seine tägliche Dosis Schimpf und Schande abzuholen. Aber er hatte bisher immer angenommen, das ließe sich genauso auf seinen kranken Drang nach Selbstverstümmelung zurückführen wie seine zahlreichen Schlägereien. Dass sich jetzt herausstellte, dass er aus einem eher gegenteiligen Grund Doktor McCoy so hartnäckig aufsuchte, war ein wenig erschreckend.

„Hey! Wer hat gesagt, dass Sie aufstehen dürfen?!“ Der eherne Druck auf seiner Schulter zwang Jim auf die Krankenliege zurück, und Doktor McCoy warf ihm einen einschüchternden Blick zu. „Wir sind hier noch nicht fertig!“ 

Jim konnte es nicht fassen, als er den Arzt tatsächlich angrinste. „Ich glaube, ich sollte Ihnen so langsam mal das Du anbieten.“ 

Doktor McCoy ignorierte ihn mit einer Routine, die Jim nur bewundernswert finden konnte.  
„Ich heiße Jim“, sagte er also hartnäckig und zuckte kaum zusammen, als der Doktor ihm aus böswilliger Rache ein Hypospray in den Nacken rammte. „Und du brauchst einen Spitznamen. Ich glaube, ich werde dich Lenny nennen.“

Doktor McCoys Blick hätte einem schwächeren Mann Tränen der Angst in die Augen getrieben, und Jim hegte Gedanken an Flucht – dann zog der Doktor die linke Augenbraue in bisher ungesehener Friedfertigkeit die Höhe. „Ich glaube nicht, Jim.“ 

Jim grinste so breit, dass der Schnitt in seiner Lippe wieder aufriss.

„Idiot!“ grollte Doktor McCoy vorwurfsvoll, nahm einen weiteren Tupfer zur Hand, tränkte ihn großzügig mit Desinfektionsmittel und machte sich ein weiteres Mal daran, Jims Lippe zu versorgen. Es brannte beim zweiten Mal nicht weniger als beim ersten, aber diesmal fühlte der Schmerz sich anders an, und Jim schloss die Augen.

Doktor McCoy nahm mit rein wissenschaftlichem Interesse das leichte Lächeln um die Mundwinkel seines Dauerpatienten wahr und schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Was er hier vor sich hatte, war ein unreifes Kind, das sich mit einer Leichtfertigkeit in Schwierigkeiten brachte, die ihn gleichzeitig faszinierte und entsetzte. 

Der Umstand, dass er so viel älter war – und sich noch viel älter fühlte – als sein Patient, ließ ihn Jim mit einer seltsamen Mischung aus Verantwortungsgefühl und Verständnis begegnen, und er ertappte sich dabei, wie er seine linke Hand an die Wange seines Patienten legte, während er mit der rechten Salbe auf dessen Gesicht verteilte, die seine Wunden schneller heilen lassen würde.

Jim spitzte leicht die Lippen, um ihm die Applikation der Salbe in diesem Bereich zu erleichtern, und McCoy schmunzelte in sich hinein. Ein leichtsinniges, unreifes Kind, ganz zweifellos – aber er konnte den Mann hinter dem Jungen ausmachen, und dieser Mann war ihm überraschend sympathisch.

„Fertig“, sagte er leise, und als Kirk die Augen aufschlug und sich ihre Blicke begegneten, lächelte Doktor McCoy. Man konnte nicht sagen, wer überraschter wirkte – Kirk oder McCoy selbst.

 

~*~

 

„Welchen Teil von NEIN hast du nicht verstanden?“ 

McCoy starrte Jim einen Moment lang unnachgiebig nieder, blickte sich dann in der kleinen Bar um und fand einen unbesetzten Tisch im hinterletzten, dunkelsten Winkel. 

Wie überaus passend.

Er marschierte darauf zu, ließ sich seufzend auf die mit abgewetztem, dunkelbraunem Leder bezogene Bank sinken und stützte den Kopf in die Hände. Es überraschte ihn nicht sonderlich, als Kirk sich auf der Bank ihm gegenüber niederließ, glücklich war er trotzdem nicht damit.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum du immer nur hierher kommen willst!“ beschwerte Kirk sich irritiert bei ihm. „Ich meine – wenn wir schon ausgehen, können wir doch auch ein bisschen Spaß haben!“

„Niemand zwingt dich, hier zu bleiben“, gab McCoy eisig zurück und bestellte sich einen doppelten Bourbon, als die Kellnerin an ihren Tisch kam. „Ich kann mich sowieso nicht daran erinnern, dich jemals darum gebeten zu haben, mir Gesellschaft zu leisten.“

Kirk wirkte tatsächlich ein wenig verletzt. „Irgendwer muss dir ja Gesellschaft leisten. Außerdem gebe ich die Hoffnung nicht auf, dich irgendwann aus dieser Kaschemme raus und in eine anständige Bar zu kriegen.“

McCoy erwiderte nichts, starrte aus dem Fenster zu seiner Linken und auf den Fluss hinaus, und Kirk blieb, zu seiner grenzenlosen Überraschung, ebenfalls still. Erst als die Kellnerin mit ihren Getränken zurückkam, versuchte er sich an einem Gespräch.

„Du bist heute so schlecht gelaunt“, bemerkte er faktisch. „Ist was passiert?“

„Ich bin immer schlecht gelaunt“, gab McCoy grob zurück und stürzte sich seinen Bourbon in den Rachen. „Vielleicht bist du heute einfach sensibler als sonst.“

Kirk zog ihm eine Grimasse. „Unsinn, Doktor. Raus mit der Sprache! Du kannst es mir wirklich anvertrauen – ich verspreche, es nur dann weiter zu erzählen, wenn es zu skandalös ist, um es für mich zu behalten!“

McCoy unterdrückte das Bedürfnis, seinen Freund – und wann war das bitte passiert – auf die Nase zu boxen und wischte sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. „Heute ist mein Hochzeitstag.“

Kirk sah mit einem Mal aus, als würde er im nächsten Augenblick in Tränen ausbrechen. „Oh.“

„Kein Grund für dich, so ein Gesicht zu machen!“ grollte Doktor McCoy halb irritiert, halb dankbar und winkte nach einem weiteren Bourbon. Kirk ihm gegenüber rutschte unbehaglich auf der Bank hin und her. Es war seltsam liebenswert, ihn so mitfühlend zu sehen. McCoy fühlte sich nur noch schlechter.

„Ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du mich allein lassen würdest“, sagte er ernst – teils, weil er es sich selbst ersparen wollte, sich an diesem Tag mit dem Charakter James T. Kirks zu belasten, aber hauptsächlich, weil er es Jim ersparen wollte, dabei zuzusehen, wie er sich betrank. Denn das war der Plan, und er hatte nicht vor, davon abzuweichen.

„Hast du … ähm … deine Frau – Exfrau seit der Scheidung gesprochen?“ fragte Jim ihn unsicher, völlig ignorant gegenüber seiner Bitte, und McCoy sah, wie er sich die feuchten Hände an seiner Jeans abwischte. „Ja“, antwortete er knapp. „Und wir müssen wirklich nicht darüber reden. Du siehst aus, als sei dir das Thema noch unangenehmer als mir.“

Kirk schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Darüber zu reden ist besser, als sich zu betrinken“, erklärte er vernünftig, und McCoy zog ehrlich verdutzt die linke Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Und solch eine Weisheit aus deinem Mund – ich bin beeindruckt, Jim.“

Er hatte ganz sicher nicht damit gerechnet, Kirk ob dieser Bemerkung erröten und schüchtern lächeln zu sehen.

„Du scheinst auf mich abzufärben“, erwiderte er unsicher, und McCoy schüttelte den Kopf, bekam seinen zweiten Bourbon und leerte auch dieses Glas in einem entschlossenen Zug.  
„Offensichtlich nicht. Unsere Einstellung zum Alkohol war schon immer und ist nach wie vor sehr gegensätzlich.“

Denn James T. Kirk mochte mit allem schlafen, was nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen war, er mochte sich mit allem prügeln, was ihm ein Minimum an Provokation lieferte – oder viel mehr sich von ihm provozieren ließ – aber er trank nicht. Doktor McCoy fand das interessant und in gewissem Maß beruhigend.

„Tust du mir den Gefallen und belässt es bei deinen zwei Bourbon?“ murmelte Jim mit einem Mal kaum hörbar, und in McCoys Magen breitete sich eine gewisse Spannung aus, als er sah, dass sein Freund die Hände ineinander verkrampft hatte und ungewohnt angespannt an ihnen vorbei auf die blanke Tischplatte starrte. „Ich habe das Gefühl, du wirst aggressiv und irrational, wenn du trinkst, und ich würde das lieber nicht erleben.“

McCoy atmete ruckartig ein und ebenso ruckartig wieder aus, und er hatte über den Tisch gegriffen und seine rechte Hand auf Jims verkrampfte Finger gelegt, bevor er noch genauer darüber nachdenken konnte. „Wer?“ fragte er so sanft wie möglich, und als Jim aufblickte und ihn verständnislos ansah, musste er ein frustriertes Grollen unterdrücken. 

Wieso war Jim sich nie der Signale bewusst, die er aussandte? Wieso war er immer überrascht, wenn McCoy wusste, was in ihm vor sich ging?

„Wer?“ wiederholte McCoy also beherrscht, „hat dir den Eindruck vermittelt, der Genuss von zu viel Alkohol resultiere automatisch in Gewalt?“ Jim zuckte beinahe zusammen unter seinem Blick, und McCoy unterdrückte den plötzlichen Impuls, jemandem den Schädel zu spalten. 

„Mein Stiefvater“, antwortete Jim schließlich kaum hörbar und starrte wieder auf die Tischplatte, „ist ein sehr korrekter, strenger Mann. Aber in den seltenen Fällen, in denen er einen über den Durst trinkt … naja.“

McCoy knurrte wütend, bevor er es verhindern konnte, und Jim blickte hastig wieder auf. „Er hat mir nie etwas getan!“ versicherte er ihm hastig. „Hat mich nur manchmal … ein wenig zu hart angepackt. Ein paar blaue Flecken, sonst nichts!“

Jims Augen flehten ihn an, ihm zu glauben, und McCoy stellte fest, dass seine Hand noch immer ausgebreitet über Jims lag. Er starrte einen Moment lang auf seine Finger hinab, als könne er durch seine Berührung zurücknehmen, was seinem Freund in seiner Kindheit zugefügt worden war. Er sollte sich nicht so verantwortlich für Jim fühlen, aber er tat es, und der Umstand, dass er sein Arzt war, hatte erschreckend wenig damit zu tun.

„Nun“, sagte McCoy leise, und er legte sich seine Worte sehr genau zurecht, „ich bin weder ein sehr korrekter noch ein ernster Mann, Jim. Ich bin von Natur aus irrational und schlecht gelaunt, Alkohol beeinflusst mich in dieser Hinsicht also minimal. Und ich verspreche dir, dass ich dich niemals – niemals – zu hart anpacken werde, völlig egal, wie betrunken ich bin. Du brauchst mich nicht, um dir blaue Flecken einzuhandeln.“

Jim atmete flatternd aus, es klang beinahe wie ein Schluchzen, und McCoy wartete auf den Moment, in dem sein Freund sich genügend gesammelt hatte, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Es dauerte erschreckend lange. Der Doktor beschloss, an diesem Abend keinen weiteren Bourbon zu trinken.

Jim blickte schließlich wieder auf, er lächelte ein wenig, und McCoy seufzte, zog endlich seine Hand von ihm zurück und zögerte einen Moment, bevor er begann, ihm von seiner gescheiterten Ehe zu erzählen. Er hatte das zwingende Gefühl, dass sie sich danach beide besser fühlen würden.

 

~*~

 

„Hast du den Hintern gesehen? Ich glaube, ich werde ihr einen Drink spendieren!“ Und damit war James Kirk in der Menge verschwunden, und Doktor McCoy blieb einsam am Rande des Geschehens zurück. In gewissem Maße war der Doktor dem vorbeigezogenen Hintern dankbar dafür, ihn von der an diesem Tage ungewöhnlich strapaziösen Gegenwart seines Freundes befreit zu haben.

McCoy konnte nachvollziehen, warum Gedenkfeierlichkeiten der Sternenflotte im Allgemeinen und diese im Speziellen Jim nicht sonderlich gefielen, aber das hieß noch lange nicht, dass er Jims schizophrenes Gebaren, hin und her gerissen zwischen himmelhoch jauchzend und zu Tode betrübt, deswegen leichter ertragen konnte.

McCoy hoffte, die zu dem Hintern gehörige Dame würde sich kooperativ zeigen und Jim helfen, die von der Sternenflotte aufgezwungene „Erinnerung“ an einen Vater, den er nie kennen gelernt hatte, aus seinem System zu bekommen, bevor Jims unterdrückte Komplexe sich in einer Schlägerei anderweitig Luft machten, und suchte mit den Augen nach der Bar.

Eine Stunde, sagte er sich stur. Eine Stunde musste er diesen Zirkus durchhalten, und dann konnte er auf sein Quartier verschwinden und lernen. Eine Stunde, mehr hatte er Jim nicht zugesagt. Wobei er eigentlich auch sofort gehen konnte, immerhin war Jim nicht mehr da, um an seinen mangelnden Sozialkompetenzen herumzunörgeln. Aber jetzt hatte er diese dumme Galauniform schon angezogen, da konnte er auch genau so gut noch ein Weilchen hier bleiben.

Während er sich an der Bar einen Bourbon bestellte, konnte Doktor McCoy aus dem Augenwinkel beobachten, wie Jim und die Dame der Stunde sich in Richtung Ausgang bewegten, und er grinste ein wenig. Nach den Folgen seines letzten One-Night-Stands würde Jim diesmal sicherlich ein wenig besser aufpassen, was bedeutete, dass er sich in der Konsequenz keine Gedanken um mögliche Geschlechtskrankheiten und ihre korrekte Behandlung machen musste – ein Fortschritt, von dem alle profitierten.

Er mochte Jims Freund und sein Arzt sein, aber es gab Dinge, die wollte er einfach nicht wissen.

McCoy lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Bar, nachdem er seinen Bourbon erhalten hatte, und stutzte. Wenn er sich nicht irrte, dann wurden Jim und seine Herzensdame von mindestens fünf weiteren Herren zur Tür verfolgt, und während der Doktor seinem Freund eine ganze Menge zutraute, gehörten derartige sexuelle Konstellationen dann doch nicht dazu. Er nahm also davon Abstand, sich mit seinem Drink in eine dunkle Ecke zurückzuziehen, ließ diesen vereinsamt auf der Bartheke stehen, und folgte der Meute nach draußen.

Vor der Tür angekommen, überspülte den Doktor einen Moment lang ein leiser Hauch von Panik, denn weder Jim, noch seine Begleiterin, noch ihre Verfolger waren irgendwo zu sehen, aber als aus einigen Metern Entfernung ein Babel an zornigen Stimmen an seine Ohren drang, machte diese Panik Besorgnis und Entschlossenheit Platz.

Jim würde sich nicht prügeln, nicht an diesem Abend, nicht wenn er da war, um es zu verhindern. Das wäre ja noch schöner.

McCoy bog um die nächste Ecke in eine Seitengasse, die vermutlich zum Lieferanteneingang des Festgeländes führte, und als er Jim am anderen Ende der Gasse ausmachte, wie er sich aus reinem Instinkt schützend vor die Frau an seiner Seite gestellt hatte, obwohl sie von den lächerlichen Gestalten, die sich mit ihrem Begleiter anlegen wollten, vermutlich nicht das Geringste zu befürchten hatte, machte sich auch sein Instinkt äußerst nachdrücklich bemerkbar.

Der Rädelsführer der Unruhestifter war eben dabei, Jim einen äußerst erleuchtenden Vortrag über die Meinung zu halten, die er von seinem Charakter hatte, und da der Doktor sowohl hören konnte, was gesagt wurde, als auch sehen musste, welche Wirkung die Worte auf seinen besten Freund hatten, hallte sein „Hey, Arschloch!“ doch ein wenig lauter als beabsichtigt durch die enge Gasse.

Die fünf Herren, die Jim gefolgt waren, fuhren sichtlich erschrocken zu ihm herum. Jim, der ihn erst jetzt bemerkte, starrte ihn ehrlich verdutzt an, und McCoy hatte Mühe, sein Adrenalin unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Jim wirkte überrascht, ihn so wütend zu sehen, wirkte tatsächlich überrascht, dass er sich eingemischt hatte, und er sah so traurig aus, dass McCoy ganz automatisch die Hände zu Fäusten ballte.

„Ich wäre den Herren sehr verbunden, wenn sie sich ihre Abendunterhaltung woanders suchen könnten“, knurrte er deutlich vernehmbar. Jim japste – McCoy konnte nicht genau sagen, ob aus Empörung, weil er sich _seiner_ Abendunterhaltung beraubt glaubte, oder weil er davon ausging, niemanden zu brauchen, der ihm half – und es war McCoy so oder so reichlich egal.

Es befriedigte ihn regelrecht, dass aller Augen auf ihn gerichtet waren, und zumindest für den Moment keinerlei Gefahr für Jims Rippen bestand.

„McCoy?“ wurde er schließlich vom Anführer erkannt, und allein der Ton, in dem sein Name ausgesprochen wurde, machte ihn deutlich aggressiver. Der Typ klang, wie Jim aussah. 

Ungläubig, ein bisschen respektvoll, aber alles in allem eher unbeeindruckt – so als stehe völlig außer Frage, dass, nur weil er Arzt war, er sich in diese Angelegenheit zur Not auch mit seinen Fäusten einmischen würde.

„Ganz recht“, grollte er also wütend, schob die Idioten beiseite, die nicht von allein Platz machten, als er zu Jim hinüber ging, und baute sich schützend vor seinem Freund auf. „Was auch immer der Anlass zu dieser Versammlung ist – diese Beiden hier wollten offensichtlich allein miteinander sein, also sollten wir ihnen den Gefallen tun und ihren Wunsch beherzigen.“

Der Rädelsführer sah das anders. „Das ist _mein_ Mädchen!“

McCoy hörte Jim schnauben und war versucht, ihm den Ellenbogen in die Rippen zu rammen, um ihn vom Sprechen abzuhalten, fand sich aber etwas unerwartet im Konflikt mit seinem hippokratischen Eid wider, und Jim konnte ungehindert loslegen. „Erstens ist sie niemandes Besitztum und zweitens ist das ganz allein ihre Entscheidung!“

McCoy hätte ihn treten können. Dummer hippokratischer Eid.

„Halt die Klappe, Jim!“ knurrte er mit noch tieferer Stimme als üblich, und hielt den gehörnten Lebensabschnittsgefährten mit einem nachdrücklichen Schubser davon ab, Jim an die Gurgel zu springen. „Schön ruhig bleiben, Fiffi! Wenn _dein_ Mädchen sich mit anderen Männern in dunklen Gassen treffen will, dann solltest du vielleicht lieber darüber nachdenken, ob du so eine dumme Kuh überhaupt behalten willst, anstatt unschuldigen Leuten mit einem ganzen Überfallskommando nachzustellen!“

Die derartig geschmälerte Dame japste empört und stöckelte von Dannen, schlug im Vorbeigehen die ausgestreckte Hand ihrer besseren Hälfte beiseite, und Jim prustete McCoy hilflos ins Ohr. „Vielen Dank dafür!“

Der Mob schien unentschlossen, was jetzt zu tun war, zeigte jedoch deutliche Neigung, sich nicht davon beeindrucken zu lassen, dass die „Jungfrau“ in Nöten nicht länger zugegen war.  
Es wurde viel und laut durcheinander gemurmelt, dass Kirk eine Abreibung nur gut tun würde, dass er ein unverbesserlicher Schürzenjäger mit dem moralischen Anspruch einer Amöbe war – kurzum, dass er Prügel verdient hatte, besonders, da er es ausgerechnet heute gewagt hatte, seinen verworfenen Blick auf die Freundin eines der ihren gerichtet zu haben.

Ausgerechnet heute, am Gedenktag an die Toten der Kelvin. _Tolle Art, das Andenken seines Vaters zu ehren._

McCoy holte aus, schlug zu und brach dem Idioten, der es gewagt hatte, das Undenkbare auszusprechen, die Nase.

Die folgende Stille war schon beinahe andächtig, wie er äußerst zufrieden feststellte. Er rieb sich die Fingerknöchel, betrachtete sie einen Moment lang mit klinischem Blick und wandte sich dann mit drohend hochgezogener Augenbraue an den Rest des Mobs. „Als Arzt weiß ich sehr genau, wo sich eure Vitalpunkte befinden, ich kann euch also nur empfehlen, dass ihr euch jetzt verpisst!“ 

Jim war sich relativ sicher, dass man seinen Freund noch drei Straßenblöcke weiter gehört hatte, und somit über den strategischen Rückzug seiner Häscher nicht großartig verwundert.

„Du hast ihm die Nase gebrochen!“ bemerkte er sichtlich fasziniert, und McCoy, der mit gestrafften Schultern den Abzug des Pöbels kontrolliert hatte, drehte sich endlich zu ihm um.  
„Bist du eigentlich so dämlich, oder tust du nur so?!“

Jim tat unwillkürlich einen Schritt rückwärts – immerhin wusste McCoy über seine Vitalpunkte Bescheid – und der Doktor schnaufte ungeduldig. „Lass den Unsinn! Haben sie dich angefasst?“

Jim fand diese Formulierung interessant, vergaß jedoch, das seinem Freund mitzuteilen, als dieser ohne Vorwarnung begann, ihn abzutasten. „Es geht mir gut!“ versicherte er ihm also eilig, packte McCoys Handgelenke und hielt sie fest. „Du hast sie unterbrochen, bevor sie über das Beleidigen hinaus kommen konnten.“

McCoy seufzte erleichtert auf. „Immerhin etwas.“

Jim betrachtete ihn einen Moment lang. „Du hast ihm die Nase gebrochen“, wiederholte er dann leise. „Ich hab den Knochen brechen hören. Ich hab noch nie einen Knochen brechen gehört – naja, außer meinen eigenen.“

Er wirkte, so fand McCoy, über die Maßen fasziniert, fuhr jedoch fort, bevor er ihn dafür rügen konnte. „Ich dachte immer, du prügelst dich nicht!“

„Tue ich auch nicht!“ stellte McCoy streng klar. „Das war keine Prügelei – ich habe lediglich meinen Standpunkt klar gemacht!“

„Und was ist dein Standpunkt?“ fragte Kirk verwirrt. „Dass du für nen Arzt ne verdammt gefährliche Rechte hast?“

McCoy grollte ein weiteres Mal, packte Jim an beiden Oberarmen und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. „Dass es eine verdammt dämliche Idee ist, anzunehmen, ich würde einfach daneben stehen und nichts tun, wenn mein bester Freund in Schwierigkeiten ist!“

Das verschlug Jim die Sprache höchst nachdrücklich, und er starrte aus derartig fassungslosen blauen Augen zu McCoy auf, dass dieser unwillkürlich besorgt die Stirn runzelte. „Was?“

Jims Atemzüge klangen ein wenig gepresst, und McCoy machte sich prompt Sorgen um dessen Rippen, dabei konnte er sich dieses eine Mal relativ sicher sein, dass sie unversehrt waren. „Nenn mich albern – aber ich würde dich jetzt gerne umarmen“, brachte Jim dann unsicher hervor, sein Blick verließ nicht für eine Sekunde McCoys Augen, und der Doktor fühlte, wie sich ein Knoten in seiner Brust löste, der dort mindestens seit seiner Scheidung gesessen hatte. Er lächelte ein wenig.

„Dieses eine Mal werde ich dich nicht aufhalten.“

 

~*~

 

„Computer, Licht! Bones, raus aus den Federn – die Sonne scheint!“ 

Der derartig Angeschriene wäre vor Schreck vermutlich aus dem Bett gefallen, wäre er nicht so völlig unfähig gewesen, auch nur einen Muskel zu rühren. 

„Umpf“, machte er schwach, drückte sein Gesicht tiefer ins Kissen und betete um einen schnellen Tod. Er war verdammt noch mal Arzt – da sollte er doch von solchen Zuständen verschont bleiben.

„Kater?“ erkundigte Jim sich gutgelaunt bei ihm, während er uneingeladen ins Zimmer stolzierte – Bones nahm zumindest an, dass er stolzierte, er konnte ihn ja nicht sehen. Wie hatte er dieser Heimsuchung in einem Anflug geistiger Umnachtung nur den Code für sein Zimmer geben können? Warum war ihm nicht von vornherein klar gewesen, dass Jim zu jeder unpassenden Gelegenheit ohne die geringste Hemmung über ihn herfallen würde, immerhin kannte der auch keinerlei Hemmungen, ihn unaufgefordert mit derartig unpassenden Spitznamen zu belegen. Naja, wenigstens nannte er ihn nicht mehr Knochenbrecher McCoy.

„Bones?“ erklang Jims fragende Stimme ein weiteres Mal wesentlich sanfter, als so gar keine Reaktion vom Doktor kam, und als Jims Hände ihn an den Schultern packten und unnachgiebig auf den Rücken drehten, hätte McCoy am liebsten nach ihm getreten – wenn er nur gekonnt hätte.

„Großer Gott“, murmelte Jim entsetzt – McCoy nahm an, dass er beinahe so schlimm aussah, wie er sich fühlte – und eine Sekunde später legte sich eine erstaunlich kühle Hand auf seine Stirn. „Du verbrennst ja!“

Bones zuckte ein wenig zusammen unter dem vorwurfsvollen Ton seines besten Freundes, und er versuchte zu blinzeln, gab jedoch auf, als ein Minimum an Licht auf seine Netzhaut traf und stöhnte stattdessen lieber laut und lang gezogen.

„Computer, Helligkeit auf fünfzig Prozent“, befahl Jim entschlossen, und Bones war ihm so dankbar, dass er leise seufzte und einen heiseren Laut der Zustimmung versuchte.

Jim strich ihm das verschwitzte Haar aus der Stirn, ohne etwas zu erwidern, und wäre sein Fieber nicht so hoch gewesen, McCoy hätte vermutlich begonnen, sich zu wundern.  
„Wie hast du das geschafft?“ fragte Jim ihn sanft, ließ ihn los und entfernte sich von ihm, und McCoy war extrem versucht, sich wieder auf den Bauch zu rollen – wenn er nur gekonnt hätte.

„Fähnrich Williams“, krächzte er heiser. „Krankenstation, vor drei Tagen. Schwere Erkältung. Angesteckt.“

„Aber du steckst dich doch nie an“, bemerkte Jim ruhig, kam zu ihm zurück und legte ihm einen feuchten Lappen auf die Stirn, und McCoy seufzte ekstatisch. „Du hast die Konstitution eines Pferdes!“

McCoy konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob er das jetzt schmeichelhaft finden sollte oder nicht, und entschloss sich schließlich dagegen. Blöder Jim, ihn auch noch zu beleidigen, wenn er krank war. 

„Das kommt nur, weil du meine Abwehrkräfte herab setzt“, brummte er erstaunlich eloquent, jedoch ohne echte Überzeugung, und er hörte Jim praktisch grinsen. „Natürlich setze ich deine Abwehrkräfte herab – ich bin ja auch unwiderstehlich!“

Die Behauptung kam in Kombination mit dem grausamen Diebstahl von Bones’ Bettdecke, und der Doktor war kurz davor, entschieden kindische Laute des Missvergnügens von sich zu geben. Dann setzte Jim jedoch tatsächlich dazu an, ihm Wadenwickel zu machen, und die folgende Gänsehaut machte es McCoy völlig unmöglich, den Mund auch nur einen Spalt breit zu öffnen – er musste die Zähne zusammenbeißen, damit sie nicht zu klappern anfingen.

Noch niemals zuvor hatte sich etwas gleichzeitig so gut und so furchtbar angefühlt, und als Jim ihn wieder zudeckte, war er ehrlich bereit, seinen Freund aus Dankbarkeit zu küssen.

„Besser?“ erkundigte Jim sich ruhig bei ihm, und sein antwortendes „Jah“ klang selbst in seinen Ohren ein wenig zu hingerissen. Zum Glück war er krank, da konnte er sich sowas erlauben.

„Hast du irgendwas da, das ich dir mit einer dieser lustigen Luftdruckpistolen in den Nacken spritzen kann?“ erkundigte Jim sich entschieden zu vorfreudig bei ihm, und McCoy entschloss sich zu lügen und verneinte. Jim brummte enttäuscht.

Es dauerte drei Tage, bis der Doktor sich von seiner schweren Erkältung einigermaßen erholt hatte, und in diesen drei Tagen wurde jeder, der auch nur ein wenig zu laut an seinem Quartier vorbei ging, von James Kirk derartig angeranzt, gefälligst woanders seine Marschübungen zu absolvieren, dass bald der ganze Campus beschlossen hatte, lieber längere Umwege in Kauf zu nehmen, als den Zorn des Kirk auf sich zu ziehen.

Denn Kirk, wie Doktor McCoy ein wenig missvergnügt feststellte, wich ihm nicht eine Sekunde von der Seite, hatte er es doch irgendwie geschafft, sich von helfenden Engeln sein Essen auf Bones’ Zimmer bringen zu lassen, und führte sich alles in allem auf, als ginge es bei Bones’ Erkältung um Leben oder Tod.

McCoy war ihm widerwillig dankbar, konnte jedoch nicht ganz nachvollziehen, warum Jim ihn nicht einfach auf die Krankenstation abgeschoben hatte. Sicher, es war kein Geheimnis, dass er kaum etwas mehr verabscheute, als sich der Gnade eines anderen Arztes auszuliefern, aber im Prinzip ging es nicht an, dass Kirk seine Kurse für ihn schwänzte. Jim sah das natürlich ein wenig anders.

„Ich schulde dir das“, behauptete er entschieden, und McCoy blickte ihn streng an. „Du schuldest mir gar nichts.“

„Doch“, erwiderte Kirk stur. „Immerhin bist du mein Freund.“

McCoy verdrehte die Augen. „Gerade deswegen“, sagte er in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch duldete, „schuldest du mir gar nichts! Ich erwarte doch keine Gegenleistungen dafür, dein Freund zu sein!“

Das Konzept schien Jim tatsächlich einen Moment lang zu überfordern, und Bones wollte jemandem dafür wehtun, wenn er auch nicht genau wusste, wem.

Als er am Morgen des nächsten Tages aufwachte, ohne das Gefühl zu haben, ein Stachelrad drehe sich hinter seiner Stirn, seufzte er erleichtert und beschloss, dass er gesund war. Immerhin war er Arzt, er durfte sowas also beschließen. 

Ein kurzer Blick nach rechts informierte ihn darüber, dass Jim an seiner Seite eingeschlafen war – mit dem Kopf auf seiner Bettdecke, oder, wie er bei genauerer Betrachtung feststellte, auf seinem Arm. 

Sekundenlanges vorwurfsvolles Starren auf den Schlafenden machte McCoy auf Jims leicht gerötete Gesichtsfarbe aufmerksam, und er wurstelte ganz automatisch seinen linken Arm unter der Decke heraus, um seinem Freund die Hand auf die Stirn zu legen.

Jim hatte Fieber. Natürlich hatte Jim Fieber. McCoy seufzte unterdrückt. 

Seine sanfte Berührung störte den Schlummernden auf, Kirk blinzelte verwirrt und presste sein Gesicht dann mit derartiger Gewalt in seinen Arm, dass McCoy ihm unwillkürlich mit der Linken über den Kopf rieb.

„Du hättest mich zur Krankenstation bringen sollen“, sagte er leise, und es klang weniger nach ich hab’s dir ja gleich gesagt als nach es tut mir leid.

Jim brummte leise. „Ich hasse dich.“

„Tust du nicht“, erwiderte Bones ruhig. „Genau das ist ja unser Problem.“

Er hätte sich aufgesetzt, hätte Jim nicht noch immer seinen Arm in seiner Gewalt gehabt. 

„Du gehörst ins Bett“, beschloss er vernünftig, hatte jedoch nicht damit gerechnet, dass Jim seinem Befehl sofort nachkommen würde.

„Ich habe nicht zwingend von diesem Bett gesprochen“, bemerkte er leicht irritiert, als Jim sich neben ihm ausstreckte. „Und selbst wenn, wollte ich mich zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr darin befinden.“

Jim erwiderte nichts, drehte sich auf die Seite, so dass er seine Schulter als Kopfkissen missbrauchen konnte, und Bones war ein kleinwenig überfordert, hielt jedoch still. Er sollte aufstehen und seinem Freund kalte Umschläge machen, sollte ihn mit Grippemitteln und Aspirin voll pumpen, aber er hatte das undeutliche Gefühl, dass es Jim mehr helfen würde, wenn er noch ein wenig bei ihm liegen blieb.

Erst als Jim an seiner Seite eingeschlafen war, die glühende Stirn an seinen Hals gepresst, machte er sich vorsichtig von ihm los und stand auf.

Es wäre vielleicht vernünftiger gewesen, Jim auf die Krankenstation zu verfrachten, aber McCoy beschloss, dass er sich höchstpersönlich um ihn kümmern würde – und das nicht, weil er es ihm schuldig war. Er würde sich um Jim kümmern, weil er verdammt noch mal sein Freund war.


	2. In guten wie in schlechten Zeiten

„Verdammt, Jim, ich bin Arzt und kein Kuschelkissen! Du kannst dich nicht jedes Mal an mir festklammern, wenn ich dein Fieber messe!“ Doktor McCoy zog seine Hand mit einem ungeduldigen Ruck von seinem Patienten zurück. Jim murmelte einen schwachen Protest und wurschtelte sich tiefer in seine Bettdecken. „Is’so kalt …“

McCoy seufzte und verdrehte die Augen. „Ich mach dir eine Wärmflasche.“

Er wandte sich von dem Bett ab, in dem Jim unter mehreren Decken lag, und so heftig zitterte, dass ihm die Zähne klapperten, und Jim blickte ihm aus fiebrig glänzenden blauen Augen nach. „Wo gehst du hin?“

McCoy warf ihm über die Schulter einen beruhigenden Blick zu. „Nirgendwo, Jim. Ich bin gleich wieder da.“

Jim seufzte und schloss die Augen, und Bones hoffte, dass das Fieber seines Freundes nicht noch weiter steigen würde. Jim war gegen so ziemlich alles allergisch, was ihm seine Krankheit hätte erleichtern können, reagierte extrem empfindlich auf laute Geräusche und die Gefahr, allein gelassen zu werden, und war alles in allem der anstrengendste Patient, den Doktor McCoy je gehabt hatte.

Bones hatte sich unter Vortäuschung eines familiären Notfalls vom Unterricht und seinem Dienst auf der Krankenstation frei genommen, um sich anständig um den Jammerlappen kümmern zu können. Er pflegte ihn in seinem eigenen Quartier, weil Jims Mitbewohner erstens ein Idiot und zweitens nicht sonderlich hilfreich war, wenn es darum ging, still zu sein und Jim in Ruhe schlafen zu lassen. Nein, der Penner musste unbedingt dann diese grauenvolle Lärmbelästigung abspielen, die er als Musik bezeichnete, wenn James T. Kirk gerade eingeschlafen war.

McCoy würde eine Ewigkeit brauchen, um den ganzen Stoff nachzuholen, den er im Unterricht verpasste. Aber er versuchte sich einzureden, dass Jim zu pflegen der Härtetest für den Ernstfall einer schleichenden Epidemie war. Nach dieser Tortur würde ihn nichts so schnell aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen.

Es dauerte keine drei Minuten, bevor Jim begann, sich unruhig in dem schmalen Bett hin und her zu wälzen, und hätte Bones die ganze Angelegenheit nicht schon seit drei Tagen mitgemacht, wäre er sofort an Jims Seite geeilt – so begnügte er sich mit einem gemütlichen Trott. Er drehte Jim auf den Rücken, suchte das feuchte Tuch, das bestimmt schon zum Dreimilliardsten Mal von Kirks glühender Stirn gerutscht war, und tauchte es in die Schüssel mit Eiswasser, die auf dem Nachttisch stand. 

„Jim“, murmelte er beruhigend, und Jim tastete nach seiner Hand. „Es ist alles in Ordnung.“

Jim schlug die Augen auf und blickte ihn aus verklärten blauen Augen an. „Bones?“

„Ich bin hier“, erwiderte Bones sanft, weil er entdeckt hatte, dass das so ziemlich die einzigen Worte waren, die tatsächlich zu Jims fiebergeschwächtem Verstand durchdrangen. „Ich bin hier.“

Bones fischte das Tuch aus dem Eiswasser, wrang es aus und legte es auf Jims Stirn, und Jim hob sich ihm leicht entgegen und seufzte ekstatisch.

„Bleib auf dem Rücken liegen“, wies McCoy ihn ruhig an, obwohl er wusste, dass es sinnlos war. „Ich bin gleich wieder da.“

Er wandte sich vom Bett ab und holte die Wärmflasche, wickelte sie in ein Handtuch und hob Kirks Deckensammlung an, um ihm das altmodische Ding in die Arme zu drücken, und Jim klammerte sich auch prompt daran, wie sonst nur an Damen mit fragwürdigen Moralvorstellungen.

Bones dachte inzwischen ernsthaft darüber nach, ihm einen Teddy zu besorgen.

„Besser?“ erkundigte er sich bei seinem Patienten, maß ihn mit einem prüfenden Blick und runzelte die Stirn, als keine Antwort kam. Sicher, Jims Fieber war unwahrscheinlich hoch, aber das hatte ihn bisher auch nicht davon abgehalten, unaufhörlich vor sich hin zu brabbeln.

„Jim?“ Er setzte sich zu Kirk an die Bettkante und legte ihm die Hand an die Wange, um ihn auf seine Anwesenheit aufmerksam zu machen. Kirks schweißverklebte Wimpern flatterten in die Höhe. „Hm?

Seine Pupillenreaktion war gleich Null. Bones fluchte leise aber kreativ, und Jims Lippen verzogen sich zu einem angedeuteten Grinsen. „Den kannte ich noch nicht.“

Bones nahm ihm seine Decken weg. Kirk japste wie ein an Land geworfener Karpfen.

„Stell dich nicht so an, dir kann überhaupt nicht kalt sein“, knurrte Bones ihn ungeduldig an. „Gib die Wärmflasche wieder her! Du hast doch überhaupt keinen Schüttelfrost mehr! Willst du einen Hitzschlag bekommen?“

Jim blubberte etwas Unverständliches und rollte sich mit unerwartetem sportlichen Elan auf den Bauch, um seine Wärmflasche zu beschützen. Bones rollte äußerst ausdrucksvoll mit den Augen. „Was bist du – fünf Jahre alt? Gib das Ding her!“

Bones beugte sich über ihn und packte ihn ein wenig zu grob an beiden Schultern, um ihn wieder auf den Rücken zu rollen, und als Jim sich mit einem Mal in Fötushaltung unter ihm wand und leise wimmerte, musste Bones einen spontanen Brechreiz unterdrücken. Wie hatte er das nur vergessen können?

„Jim“, murmelte er beruhigend und lockerte seinen Griff an Kirks Schultern. „Beruhige dich. Ich bin’s.“ 

Er rieb mit den Daumen über Jims verschwitzte Haut, bis sein Freund aufhörte zu zittern, und drehte ihn dann vorsichtig auf den Rücken. „Gib mir die Wärmflasche.“

Diesmal leistete Jim keinerlei Widerstand, blickte aus hilflosen Augen zu ihm auf und zuckte leicht zusammen, als McCoy ihn berührte. Der Doktor biss die Zähne zusammen und fuhr Jim so lange mit den Fingerspitzen durch die verschwitzten Stirnfransen, bis er sich wieder einigermaßen entspannt hatte. Erst dann wickelte Bones die Wärmflasche aus dem Handtuch und benutzte es, um damit über Jims verschwitzte Haut zu reiben, bevor er ihm Wadenwickel machte und das Tuch zum Dreimilliardsten und einem Mal auf seiner Stirn arrangierte.

„Jim?“ Bones’ Stimme war leise und klang, als würde er mit einem Kind reden. Was er in gewisser Hinsicht auch tat. Bones nahm ein Wasserglas vom Nachttisch und hielt Jim den darin befindlichen Strohalm an die Lippen. „Trink.“

Jim trank, und unter anderen Umständen hätte Bones sich über die prompte Ausführung seines Befehls wahrscheinlich gefreut. Unter diesen Umständen musste er für einen Moment die Augen schließen und sich sammeln.

„Was hast du?“ riss ihn Jims Stimme aus seinen alles andere als angenehmen Gedanken, und als Bones die Augen wieder aufschlug, stellte er fest, dass Jim das Wasserglas bis auf den letzten Tropfen geleert hatte und ihn besorgt musterte.

So langsam machte ihm dieses ständige Hin und Her zwischen Delirium und bemerkenswertem Scharfblick zu schaffen.

„Kopfschmerzen“, log er also, und über Jims Gesicht zog ein Schatten. „Wann hast du zuletzt geschlafen?“ Bones konnte sich nicht daran erinnern. 

„Ist noch nicht lange her“, log er also ein weiteres Mal, und Jim runzelte die Stirn. „Wie lange bin ich schon krank?“

„Zu lange“, antwortete Bones knapp. „Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du es so lange wie nur möglich hinauszögern würdest, wieder gesund zu werden.“

Jim erwiderte nichts auf diesen leichthin ausgesprochenen Vorwurf, und Bones musterte ihn prüfend. „Hast du Hunger?“

Jim schüttelte den Kopf. Bones forderte den Replikator trotzdem dazu auf, Jim eine Hühnerbrühe zu kredenzen.

 

~*~

 

„Bones …“ Jims Stimme hatte einen distinktiven Unterton von Nörgelei, und Doktor McCoy runzelte die Stirn und konzentrierte sich mit aller Macht auf die medizinische Fachzeitschrift, in der er seit einer halben Stunde verzweifelt zu lesen versuchte.

„Mir ist langweilig!“ beschwerte Jim sich zum bestimmt zwanzigsten Mal seit Beginn dieser halben Stunde bei ihm, und Bones rollte mit den Augen. „Ich habe zu tun!“

„Du hast immer zu tun“, warf Jim ihm vor – beinahe klang es, als würde er schmollen – und Bones hielt es nicht für notwendig, diesen Punkt zu bestreiten. Im Prinzip hatte Jim Recht damit. Aber das hieß noch lange nicht, dass er dem Doktor damit ein schlechtes Gewissen verursachen konnte. Schließlich konnte nicht jeder als verkapptes Genie geboren werden, das, wenn überhaupt, erst zehn Minuten vorher für Prüfungen zu lernen begann, und trotzdem einen Notendurchschnitt hatte, der ambitionierteren Mitschülern an der Akademie Tränen der Eifersucht in die Augen trieb.

„Komm schon Bones, lass uns was unternehmen! Es ist Freitagabend!“

„Niemand hält dich auf“, war die automatische Erwiderung auf solch eine Forderung, und Jim, der sich auf das Bett seines Freundes geworfen hatte, rollte sich auf die Seite und starrte Bones vorwurfsvoll an. „Ich kann doch nicht allein in eine Bar gehen!“

Bones ließ kurz von seiner Zeitschrift ab. „Seit wann das? Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du das früher so gemacht hast.“

„Früher“, erwiderte Jim halsstarrig, „hatte ich dich noch nicht! Jetzt habe ich dich aber – und da will ich dich auch rumzeigen!“

Bones zog steil die linke Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Ich finde deine Art der Formulierung ein wenig gewagt.“

Jim grinste ihn jungenhaft an. „Gut, dann formuliere ich es anders: Ich hab mich dran gewöhnt, dein ewiges Gegrummel zu ertragen und jetzt brauche ich es als Geräuschkulisse!“

Bones nahm ohne ein Wort seine Zeitschrift wieder zur Hand, um sich in selbige zu vertiefen, und Jim plusterte empört die Wangen auf. „Das war ein Kompliment!“

Bones fand nicht, dass er auf sowas antworten musste.

„Komm schon, Bones … bitte! Was soll ich denn sonst machen, anstatt in eine Bar zu gehen?“

„Guck dir ’nen Film an“, war die Antwort seines Freundes, dessen antiquierte Vorstellung von Unterhaltung einen in den Wahnsinn treiben konnte. 

„Einen Film?“ lautete also die angewiderte Entgegnung. „Wo soll ich denn hier einen Film herbekommen?“

„Die Datenbank der Akademie hat mehr als genug für dich zu bieten. Such dir einen aus.“

Das war das Letzte, das Doktor McCoy für den Zeitraum einer weiteren halben Stunde zu äußern bereit war, und wenn Jim auch das immense Bedürfnis verspürte, seinen Freund durch Zuhilfenahme eines Eimers kalten Wassers auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, hatte ihn die Erfahrung doch gelehrt, dass Bones bei weitem kräftiger war, als man bei einem Mann seiner Profession annehmen mochte – außerdem schreckte er keineswegs vor unfairen Tricks zurück und wurde alles in allem ziemlich grob, wenn man ihn solcherart beim Lernen unterbrach.

Nicht, dass es sich nicht gelohnt hatte, aber einmal war dann auch genug.

Jim schmollte. Nach weiteren zehn Minuten war ihm schließlich so langweilig, dass er den Computer in Bones’ Zimmer nutzte, um sich die Film-Datenbank der Akademie zu Gemüte zu führen, konnte sich jedoch beim besten Willen für keinen entscheiden. Er hatte keine Ahnung von Filmen und keine der Inhaltsangaben reizte ihn sonderlich.

„Star Wars“, brummte Bones unerwartet, als er um seine Meinung befragt wurde, und zwei ungeduldige Knopfdrücke weiter setzte er Jim auf eine dahingehende Frage darüber in Kenntnis, dass dieser die ersten drei Teile dieser Filmreihe getrost ignorieren konnte und mit dem Vierten zu beginnen hatte. Jim fand das ein wenig merkwürdig, tat jedoch, wie ihm geheißen war.

Er war natürlich unfähig, seine Beobachtungen zu diesem filmischen Meisterwerk für sich zu behalten, und als Bones schließlich seine Zeitschrift beiseite warf und sich auf seinem Stuhl mehr oder weniger schwungvoll zu ihm umdrehte, zog er ahnungsvoll den Kopf ein. Anstatt ihm eine zu verpassen, stand Bones jedoch auf, verlangte vom Replikator Popkorn, Chips und Bier, und gesellte sich zu ihm aufs Bett. Jim starb beinahe vor Entzücken.

Nicht nur streckte sich Bones in selten erreichter Entspannung neben ihm auf der Matratze aus, nein, er gab ihm Chips und Popcorn und Bier, und genoss den Film so sichtlich aus vollen Zügen, dass Jim beinahe mehr Spaß daran hatte, Bones als den Bildschirm zu beobachten. Es war offensichtlich, dass sein Freund den Film bereits mehr als nur einmal gesehen hatte, und obwohl sonst eher der Typ, der schweigend auf sich wirken ließ, was ihm geboten wurde, überraschte er Jim damit, leidenschaftlich mit ihm über jede von Jim dreist geäußerte Kritik zu diskutieren.

„Die Raumschiffe sehen merkwürdig aus“, stellte Jim beispielsweise mittig während „Eine neue Hoffnung“ fest, und Bones zog seine linke Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Merkwürdig?“

„Na“, setzte Jim zu einer detaillierteren Erklärung an, „dieser Sternenzerstörer da – warum sieht der aus wie ein Pfeil?“

Bones grunzte leise. „Warum nicht? Mir gefällt das Design der Raumschiffe. Klare Linien, anspruchslose Formen. Es muss nicht immer alles rund sein, wenn du mich fragst …“

Jim fand diese Äußerung amüsant und stellte die gewagte Theorie auf, dass die Verantwortlichen bei der Sternenflotte sich von weiblichen Formen hatten leiten lassen.

„Außer bei der Enterprise“, überlegte Jim versunken. „Die sieht aus wie ein riesiger Dödel.“

Bones spuckte beinahe sein Bier über’s Bett. Dann begann er zu lachen. Jim starrte ihn an.

Er hatte Bones gelegentlich lächeln sehen – selten, aber es war passiert – aber dieses offene, glückliche Lachen war etwas völlig Neues für ihn. Er hatte es hingenommen, hatte angenommen, dass Bones einfach so war – ernsthaft, streng, miesepetrig, mit einem Hang zu teurem Bourbon, und der beste Freund, den man sich vorstellen konnte. Jetzt zu sehen, wie falsch er gelegen hatte, machte Jim gleichzeitig nervös und … glücklich. Es war vermutlich die Scheidung, die Bones noch immer schwer im Magen lag, und über die würde er mit der Zeit hinwegkommen und vielleicht ein wenig häufiger so lachen.

Jim würde sich definitiv Mühe geben, Bones dabei zu helfen.

„Ich bin mal total Han Solo“, stellte er fest, sobald dieser Entschluss gefasst war, „und so, wie sie die ganze Zeit rumnörgelt, bist du mal total Prinzessin Leia.“

Bones boxte ihm in den Bauch, wies ihn streng darauf hin, dass Han und Leia eine romantische Beziehung verband, und Jim blinzelte unschuldig zu ihm auf. „Und uns etwa nicht? Oh, Bones – du brichst mir das Herz!“

 

~*~

 

Sein Kommunikator klingelte zum dritten Mal innerhalb einer dreiviertel Stunde, und Doktor McCoy stieß einen leisen und absolut nicht jugendfreien Fluch aus. Er nahm das Gespräch an – immerhin war es möglich, dass es sich um einen medizinischen Notfall handelte – aber als zum dritten Mal innerhalb einer dreiviertel Stunde Jims Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung erklang, riss ihm endgültig der Geduldsfaden.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich verdammt noch mal keine Zeit habe!“ explodierte er durch die Leitung. „Geh verdammt noch mal allein und lass mich endlich in Ruhe lernen!“

„Bones“, sagte Jim ein wenig undeutlich, aber McCoy unterbrach ihn grob. „Nein, Jim! Diese Prüfung ist wichtig! Ich werde nicht mit dir einen trinken gehen, wenn sich morgen möglicherweise der weitere Verlauf meiner Karriere als Arzt entscheidet. Und jetzt lass mich endlich in Ruhe!“

„Bones“, sagte Jim ein weiteres Mal, „du musst sofort herkommen.“

Doktor McCoy atmete tief durch, und sein Hals fühlte sich mit einem Mal trocken an. Jim klang merkwürdig.

„Was ist los?“ fragte er seinen Freund, und war plötzlich derartig besorgt, dass ihm ganz schlecht wurde. „Wo bist du?“

„Ich … ich weiß nicht …“ Jim klang wie ein kleiner Junge, der sich verlaufen hatte. „Ich … alles fühlt sich so komisch an, Bones. Ich hab mich im Bad eingeschlossen.“

Bones sprang von seinem Schreibtischstuhl auf und packte den Kommunikator ein wenig fester. „Wo bist du?“ wiederholte er drängend, rannte aus seinem Quartier in den Flur und verfluchte sich selbst dafür, Jim nicht gleich angehört zu haben, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. „Die Einrichtung der Bar – beschreib sie mir.“

„Schwarzes Leder“, sagte Jim langsam, so als habe er Mühe zu sprechen, „und Chrom. Dir würde es nicht gefallen – zu hell. Zu dunkel.“

Großer Gott, dachte Bones, verließ den Gebäudekomplex, in dem die Schlafsäle für die Medizinstudenten lagen, und sprintete über das Akademiegelände, Jim sitzt in einer zwielichtigen Spelunke fest, und irgendein Arschloch hat ihm etwas in seinen Drink getan. 

„Bist du auf der falschen Seite des Flusses?“ fragte er ihn gehetzt – womit er die Seite meinte, auf der die Bars dunkler, die Gepflogenheiten gröber und die Gesellschaft gewaltbereiter war – und Jim bejahte, leise und viel zu undeutlich. Bones biss die Zähne zusammen. Er hatte seine eigene Meinung über Leute, die sich in gefährliche Gegenden begaben, dort unsaubere Lokale aufsuchten und sich dann beschwerten, wenn sie ausgeraubt oder auf andere Art und Weise belästigt wurden, aber Jim war sein Freund, und er würde sich eher hängen lassen als … nun ja, Jim hängen zu lassen. Sicher, Jim war ein großer Junge und behauptete ständig, auf sich selbst aufpassen zu können – aber er war wirklich nur das, ein großer _Junge_ , und manchmal so unfassbar gedankenlos, dass Bones ihm ohne Ende Kopfnüsse verpassen wollte.

„Die Musik“, grollte er in seinen Kommunikator, „was für Musik spielen sie?“

Jim antwortete nicht, und McCoys Herzschlag setzte kurz aus. „Jim?!“

„Mh-hm?“

Bones versuchte zu atmen. „Was für Musik spielen sie in deiner dreckigen Kaschemme?“

Jim kicherte leise. „Kaschemme …“

„Verdammt noch mal, Jim, konzentrier dich! Was für Musik?!“

„Laut“, antwortete Jim, und McCoy konnte kurz nicht sagen, ob er sich über ihn beschwerte, oder endlich begriffen hatte, was er von ihm wollte. „Viel zu viel Bass. Viel zu laut. Und der Barkeeper ist grün – wie die Flecken in deinen Augen.“

Bones stieß einen Laut irgendwo zwischen einem Bellen und Donnergrollen aus, und war zum ersten Mal von Herzen froh, dass das Akademiegelände direkten Anschluss an einen Shuttle-Dienst hatte. Er warf sich in ein freies Fahrzeug, wies den Piloten an, ihn auf die falsche Seite des Flusses zu bringen, und informierte Jim darüber, dass er high war.

„Wie die Flecken in meinen Augen“, wiederholte er bissig. „So ein Dreck fällt auch nur dir ein!“

„Hey, das ist nicht nett“, beschwerte Jim sich bei ihm, und er klang mehr und mehr, als habe er entweder zu viel getrunken, oder zu wenig geschlafen – oder beides. „Du hast tolle Augen Bones – tolle Augen. Sehen fabelhaft aus, wenn du mich anschreist.“

„Also praktisch immer“, erwiderte Bones trocken, und schnauzte den Piloten an, sich gefälligst zu beeilen. 

„Ja“, stimmte Jim ihm zufrieden zu, „praktisch immer. Bones, ich glaube, es war einer von den Orionoranern … Orionoriten … Orio-“

„Einer von den Grünlingen“, unterbrach McCoy ihn geduldig, und Jim bejahte ein weiteres Mal. „Ich glaube“, sagte er ernsthaft und mit einem leichten Lallen, „ich habe aus Versehen mit einem von denen geflirtet.“

Bones atmete tief durch. Sowas passierte auch nur Jim Kirk, dass er _aus Versehen_ mit einem von diesen Ogern flirtete und in der Konsequenz eine Vergewaltigungsdroge in seinen Drink gemischt bekam.

„Ich verstehe“, sagte Bones also ruhig – und er verstand wirklich, irgendwie – und stieg aus dem Shuttle aus, nachdem er den Piloten angewiesen hatte, auf ihn zu warten, bis er zurückkam. Er ging ein paar Meter – in dieser Gegend gab es viele dunkle Bars in vielen dunklen Gassen, aber er kannte Jim inzwischen gut genug, um einigermaßen nachvollziehen zu können, welchen Weg er am wahrscheinlichsten genommen hatte. Es war die Musik, die ihn schließlich zur richtigen Spelunke führte – zu laut, zu viel Bass – der Oger hinter dem Tresen war ein deutliches Indiz, ebenso die widerwärtige Inneneinrichtung, und Bones steuerte zielsicher und ohne Umweg das Badezimmer an. „Ich komme jetzt rein“, teilte er seinem Kommunikator mit, erhielt keine Antwort und stieß die schwarz gestrichene Tür auf.

„Jim?“

Wieder keine Antwort. Bones grollte ungeduldig – und, wie er sich selbst nur ungern eingestand, höchstgradig besorgt. „JIM!“

Hinter einer der Türen des kleinen, weißgekachelten Badezimmers entstand Bewegung, das Schloss wurde zurückgeschoben – und dann war es wieder still. 

Bones schritt entschlossen auf die Tür zu, stieß sie auf und fand Jim auf dem Toilettendeckel, halb weggetreten, kaum fähig, sich zu rühren, aber eindeutig hocherfreut, ihn zu sehen.

McCoy ließ ihn großzügig darin gewähren, sich an ihn zu hängen und nachdrücklich zu umarmen – obwohl Jim nicht wirklich genug Kraft hatte, um ihn anständig zu drücken – zog ihn vom geschlossenen Toilettendeckel und enger an sich heran und führte ihn mit sanfter Gewalt aus dem Badezimmer.

Keiner der Anwesenden in der Bar schenkte ihm besondere Aufmerksamkeit, und Bones war unwillkürlich erleichtert, dass die Spelunke zwar zwielichtig genug war, dass niemand aufmerksam wurde, wenn Drogen in Drinks gemischt wurden, aber dann doch nicht so sehr, dass man in Badezimmerkabinen einbrechen konnte, um sich über sein unwilliges Opfer herzumachen.

Vor der Bar angekommen lehnte Bones seine Last für einen Moment an die nächste Wand, und Jim beobachtete ihn durch seine Wimpern, während er zu Atem zu kommen versuchte.

„Du bist gekommen“, sagte er dann gedehnt, als habe er ernsthaft an dieser Möglichkeit gezweifelt, und Bones zog die linke Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Natürlich bin ich gekommen, du Idiot. Wenn nicht“, fügte er beißend hinzu, „hätte ich dich schließlich wieder zusammenflicken und von den ominösen Geschlechtskrankheiten heilen müssen, die du ganz zweifellos bekommen hättest.“

Jims Mund verzog sich langsam zu einem Lächeln, breit und ehrlich und viel zu zufrieden. „Du _magst_ mich“, schnurrte er selbstzufrieden, stieß sich von der Wand in seinem Rücken ab und ließ sich von Bones auffangen. Bones knurrte nur. Jim rubbelte hingebungsvoll mit seiner Nase über Bones’ angespannte Nackenmuskulatur. „Ich mag dich auch.“

„Wie mich das _freut_ “, war die gereizte Antwort, und Bones machte sich an die anstrengende Aufgabe, einen halb bewusstlosen, pausenlos vor sich hinbrabbelnden Kadetten zurück zum Shuttle zu befördern.

Zwanzig Minuten später hatte er Jim auf der Krankenstation der Akademie, und dieser unverschämte Kerl war noch immer bei Bewusstsein und quatschte ihm ein drittes Ohr.

Bones steckte ihm kurzerhand einen Lolli aus dem Glas, das er für seine minderjährigen – wenn auch nur im Geiste – Patienten angeschafft hatte, in den Mund. Während Jim entzückt an seiner Süßigkeit lutschte, überprüfte Doktor McCoy äußerst gewissenhaft, was genau durch den Körper seines Freundes zirkulierte.

„Es wird dich freuen zu hören“, teilte er Jim nach zehn Minuten mit, „dass du keine bleibenden Schäden davon tragen wirst.“

Jim, der mit dem Lolli kurzen Prozess gemacht hatte und jetzt am übrig gebliebenen Plastikstiel herumkaute, blinzelte ein paar Mal. „Bringst du mich jetzt ins Bett?“ fragte er dann undeutlich, und McCoy nahm ihm den Stiel aus dem Mund. „Hab ich eine andere Wahl?“

Jim grinste sonnig, hüpfte von der Krankenliege, auf der er die letzten Minuten gesessen hatte – und ließ sich von Bones auffangen. Der Doktor begann, den sich abzeichnenden Trend mit Unwillen zu betrachten.

Da er es auch diesmal für keine gute Idee hielt, Jim der Obsorge seines idiotischen Mitbewohners zu überlassen, nahm McCoy seinen strapaziösen Freund mit auf sein eigenes Quartier, ließ ihn wie einen Sack Kartoffeln ins Bett fallen und machte sich nicht die Mühe, ihm mehr als die Schuhe auszuziehen, bevor er ihn zudeckte. Jim schlief zwar nicht sofort ein, war jedoch erfreulich still, während McCoy seinen so abrupt abgebrochenen Versuch zu lernen wieder aufnahm. Eins war nach diesem Abend zumindest sicher. Er würde Jim nie wieder allein in eine Bar gehen lassen.

 

~*~

 

„Ich sollte dich töten, hier und jetzt, dann würden mir solche Sachen in Zukunft erspart bleiben.“

Jim schob anklagend die Unterlippe vor. „Bones, du bist Arzt. Du wirst sowas noch viel öfter zu Gesicht bekommen. Und jetzt tu endlich was – das juckt ganz schrecklich!“

Jim zog sein Uniformoberteil noch ein Stückchen höher und entblößte den Ausschlag, der sich über seine Brust und seinen Bauch erstreckte, noch ein paar weitere Zentimeter. Doktor McCoy zog die Nase kraus und verfluchte sein Schicksal, dass er ausgerechnet dann Dienst auf der Krankenstation hatte, wenn es Jim einfiel, dort aufzutauchen. „Ich hätte auf meine Mutter hören und Pilot werden sollen.“

„Du hast Flugangst“, erinnerte Kirk ihn geduldig. 

„Schlimmer als das hier kann das auch nicht sein“, gab McCoy trocken zurück. „Was hast du gegessen?“

Jim blinzelte ihn verwirrt an. „Wann?“

McCoy rieb sich die Stirn. „Gut, ich formuliere die Frage anders: Was hast du zu dir genommen, das diese abartige Reaktion ausgelöst hat?“

Jim zuckte mit den Schultern. „Woher soll ich das wissen – du bist der Arzt!“

„Das erwähntest du bereits“, erwiderte Bones grummelnd und zückte eine Spritze mit extra langer Nadel, um Kirk Blut abzunehmen, bevor er sich den Ausschlag näher ansah, der seinem Freund das Dasein vergällte. Er prokelte ein kleinwenig unprofessionell daran herum, dehnte die ohnehin strapazierte Haut, um sich an Jims Reaktion zu weiden, runzelte aber schließlich höchst profund die Stirn.

„Jim, wie lange hast du das schon? Die Haut hier ist mehrfach aufgekratzt worden und wieder verheilt!“

Jim zog leicht die Schultern in die Höhe und lieferte den klassischen Anblick eines reumütigen Fünfjährigen. „Seit drei Tagen? Ungefähr?“

Bones grollte wütend und begann in dem Regal hinter seinem Patienten nach einer Salbe zu suchen, auf die Jim hoffentlich nicht allergisch reagieren würde.

„Ich wollte dich nicht damit belästigen“, versuchte Jim, sein dusseliges Benehmen zu erklären. „Ich hatte gehofft, es geht vielleicht von alleine weg.“

„Drei Tage lang?“ schnaubte Bones ungläubig, und forderte Jim ungeduldig auf, sein Uniformoberteil endlich ganz auszuziehen. Sobald das geschafft war, war Doktor McCoy willens und bereit, James T. Kirk so lange zu würgen, bis der entweder Intelligenz entwickelte, oder röchelnd dahinschied. „DEIN RÜCKEN!“

Jim verrenkte sich den Hals, um einen Blick darauf werfen zu können. „Ja, da hab ich’s auch.“

McCoy warf ihm die Tube mit der Heilsalbe an den Kopf. „Das nächste Mal, wenn dir auch nur das Geringste fehlt, du Vollidiot, dann kommst du sofort zu mir, verstanden?!“

Jim nickte folgsam – das tat er immer – und hielt artig still, während Bones damit begann, ihn mit einer großzügigen Portion der Salbe einzureiben. Er zuckte zusammen, als mit einem Mal die Tür zur bis eben märchenhaft stillen Krankenstation aufflog und eine Horde von Menschen wie eine Heuschreckenplage in diesen Hafen des Friedens einfiel.

„Doktor McCoy, Gott sei Dank, Sie sind hier“, platzte eine zierliche Blonde in Schwesterntracht heraus. „Shuttle-Absturz – Verbrennungen und Knochenbrüche, möglicherweise innere Blutungen.“

Jim hatte nicht gewusst, dass Bones dazu in der Lage war, seine Uniform zum Rauschen zu bringen, wenn er sich in Bewegung setzte.

Das Shuttle war glücklicherweise nicht allzu voll besetzt gewesen, als es sich entschlossen hatte, den Dienst zu verweigern. Aber es waren trotzdem nicht weniger als fünfzehn Schwerverletzte, um die Doktor McCoy sich mit Hilfe des Unfallteams kümmern musste, bevor der Rest der auf Bereitschaft stehenden Ärzte nach und nach in höchster Eile eintraf.

Jim sah ihn Druckverbände anlegen und Blutungen stillen, hörte ihn heisere Befehle bellen, bevor er mit unerwartet sanfter Stimme zu seinen Patienten sprach, und Jim blieb in seiner Ecke der Krankenstation auf seiner Liege sitzen und hielt mit unbewusst verkrampftem Griff sein Uniformoberteil fest.

Er hatte gewusst, dass Bones ein guter Arzt war – Himmel noch eins, der Mann bewahrte den Überblick über die Liste seiner zahllosen Allergien – aber ihn in dieser Notfallsituation zu erleben, war doch ganz anders, als sich von ihm über die Unabdingbarkeit von extra reißfesten Kondomen belehren zu lassen.

„Schwester Chapel – Defibrillator, schnell!“ donnerte Bones am anderen Ende des Raumes, riss einem jungen Kadetten mit einem einzigen, festen Ruck das Uniformoberteil auf und verteilte Gel auf der gewaltsam freigelegten Brust, bevor er von der blonden Krankenschwester, die sich zuvor so gefreut hatte, ihn zu sehen, das angeforderte medizinische Gerät entgegen nahm, es auf die Brust des Bewusstlosen presste, und sich der gesamte Oberkörper des jungen Mannes unter dem Stromschlag in die Höhe hob. 

Jim durchfuhr unwillkürlich ein leichter Schauer.

Doktor McCoy überwachte mit gerunzelter Stirn den Kardiographen und atmete nach einer Weile erleichtert auf. „Wir haben ihn zurück – Schwester, überwachen Sie seinen Zustand.“

Damit ging er zum nächsten Bett, schiente einen Bein- und einen Armbruch und stellte sicher, dass die junge Frau, die ab und an leise stöhnte, ansonsten aber bemerkenswert zäh dreiblickte und alle seine Fragen mit klarer, fester Stimme beantwortete, keine ernsteren Verletzungen hatte.

Drei Stunden später kehrte er, durchgeschwitzt und mit dem ein oder anderen Blutfleck auf seiner Uniform, an Jims Seite zurück. Jim musterte ihn mit einem Ausdruck in den blauen Augen, der ihm einigermaßen neu war, aber Doktor McCoy war zu erschöpft, um auch nur die Augenbraue in die Höhe zu ziehen.  
„Ich wasch mir nur eben die Hände“, sagte er leise und ohne das gewohnte Grollen in der Stimme, „dann kümmere ich mich um dich.“

Im Hintergrund huschten Krankenschwestern und Ärzte hin und her, emsig und ruhelos, und Bones sah so müde aus, dass Jim die Hand nach ihm ausstreckte, ihn an sich heranzog und beide Arme um ihn legte. „Das eilt nicht.“

Bones stellte einigermaßen erleichtert fest, dass Jims Schultern frei von Ausschlag waren, und lehnte seine Stirn an die linke, um einen Moment lang die Augen zu schließen. „In Ordnung.“

Jim musste sich schwer zusammenreißen, ihn nicht im Nacken zu kraulen. Einer der Verletzten hatte es nicht geschafft.

Jim hielt Bones einen Moment lang fest, ließ eine seiner Hände über den angespannten Rücken seines Freundes streichen, bevor er ihn sanft von sich drückte und eine angedeutete Grimasse zog. „Es juckt wirklich ganz fürchterlich.“

McCoy lächelte schwach, und es tat Jim in der Seele weh. Er wollte ihn jetzt nicht lächeln sehen – nicht so – er wollte ihn jetzt schimpfen und grollen hören. Aber dazu war Bones wohl wirklich zu erschöpft. 

Jim ließ sich also von seinem Freund so gut es ging versorgen, und sobald das geschafft war, eskortierte er Bones zu dessen Quartier, schickte ihn unter die Dusche und eilte zu seinem eigenen Quartier, um die Flasche Qualitäts-Bourbon zu holen, die er Bones eigentlich zum Geburtstag hatte schenken wollen.

Er kam rechtzeitig zurück, um Bones mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften aus dem Bad kommen zu sehen und schwenkte stolz die Flasche in dessen Gesicht. „Guck, was ich Feines habe!“

Bones grollte erfreut. Jim grinste über das ganze Gesicht.

 

 

_fin_


End file.
